


The Second Time

by canadiankazz



Series: Times Jasper Fed from Annabelle [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, In the Dark, Locked In, Non-Sexual Submission, Pain Into Pleasure, Thunderstorms, Vampires, have to spend the night, kind of sexual submission too, we're getting kinky here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Annabelle and Jasper told themselves last time would be the only time. They were wrong. She can't stop thinking about it and wants to go again.SPOILERS for the end of Campaign 1, but not yet for the one-shots. This is going to go off canon pretty quickly, so consider this an AU. It's worth reading Part 1 (The First Time) before you read this. Written before the premiere of Season 2.





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don’t lay claim to any of the characters involved. This fanfiction is part two in a multi-part Jasper/Annabelle fic. It is intended for a mature audience.
> 
> Very, very special thanks again to my friend L for her never ending encouragement, ideas and enthusiastic reactions to reading the first drafts. When I asked about the thunderstorm, your reaction was "DO IT!" I hope everyone loves this as much as you do.
> 
> Also posted to the author's tumblr Jan. 19, 2019.

 They had promised themselves, after that first time, that it wouldn’t happen again. That it wouldn’t become an ongoing thing. It was just a one-off, to help Jasper out for a night, to give him a little more time to find another feeding option.

But she had been dreaming about him, about his fangs in her wrist and the pain and pleasure it had brought her body. She found herself staring at him more often during coterie meetings, watching Jasper as he bantered with Victor. She had never noticed before now just how often his fangs could be seen, his habit of running his tongue over them while he considered what to say. Every time he did it, she could feel a nervous little coil in her belly. It was like when she first realised she had a mad crush on Elleanor. It was excitement. It was arousal. And its source was one hundred percent unexpected.

Sometimes, he would glance at her, and they would share a private smile. Sometimes, she would catch him staring at her too. She was glad that vampires couldn’t blush without conscious effort.

Shortly before dawn a few weeks later, she was sitting on her bed with her phone in her hands. She was nervous. She felt like a teenager again. She had texts to Jasper open on her screen. This was not the coterie group chat, oh no. No way. This was private, or so she hoped. Just to him. Her thumbs hovered over the screen as the thought about what to send to him. She knew she had to send _something_. This had been eating at her mind for a while now.

She settled on a greeting to start with. “Hey, Jasper. You still up?” she texted. She bit her lip while she waited for a reply. Even if he read it right away, with his shitty old phone it would still take him a while to get back to her.

A few minutes later, his reply came. “Yes. U?”

She exhaled in relief and some excitement. “Yeah.” She hesitated, then continued. “This is just between you and me. No group chat. I want to talk.” She hit send.

“Ok. What about?”

“Have you...” she hesitated again. She closed her eyes and banged her head lightly on the wall. This was so stupid! She couldn't believe she was doing this. “... found anyone else to eat with yet?” She hoped he would get her meaning.

“No.”

She sighed. She had figured as much. Every time Victor asked about it, which wasn't very often, Jasper had shrugged and gave a non-committal “I'm fine, it's under control,” kind of answer.

“You hungry?”

“Always.”

She groaned to herself. “I mean more than usual.”

His next reply took a little longer. Why? She wished she could know what was going through his mind. “Yes.”

“Want to...” she paused and tried to think of how to phrase this, “get a bite with me?” She resisted the urge to add some kind of emoji. Jasper definitely wasn't the type.

There was another long pause before he replied. It was long enough that she had to wake up her screen a few times. It was long enough to make her curse herself. This was a mistake! She shouldn't have-

“Sure. If you'd like.”

She stared at the screen, its light illuminating her hopeful face. She bit her lip again. “Yeah? Same as before?”

Another long pause. She wondered if he was sitting on his bed too, texting her with the lights off.

“Ok.”

Annabelle laughed softly to herself. He wasn't a big texting conversationalist. Again, she resisted to urge to add emojis. She knew her audience. “Same time, same place?”

“Come around 3.”

She nodded to herself as her thumbs moved on the screen. “Ok, see you then. Sleep well.”

“U 2.”

She smirked and put her phone down to sleep.

* * *

 

The next night, around 3:00 am, she found herself waiting outside the front door to Jasper's sanctum. She was twitchy with excitement. If she could sweat, she would have. More than once, she scolded herself for acting this way. This shouldn't be that big of a deal, really. It was just a little bite. A few seconds of...

_bliss_

No! Of...

_euphoria_

She sighed again. What the hell was she doing? This was Jasper she was thinking about! _Jasper!_ The Nosferatu! Her _friend!_ There was no way she should feel this way!

But she did, that was the problem. She did. It was that bite that had done it. Although he was the one who had done all the work, she felt like she was the one who had sinned. How did the line from Rocky Horror go? “I've tasted blood and I want more...”

“ _More, more, more!”_

A bright flash in the sky knocked her out of her thoughts, closely followed by sudden loud sound of thunder rumbling angrily nearby. She looked up. The sky was pitch black, rolling thunderclouds. The forecast had called for light rain, but it looked like something much bigger was brewing. Any minute now, it was going to bucket down. She had better get inside. She clenched her fists, staring at the door. It was now or never. She knocked, just loudly enough that she hoped he heard it. It echoed metallically down the passage beyond.

She thought it would take him a minute to answer the door, but it only took a second. He must have been waiting just on the other side. She jumped a little, startled when the hatch opened so soon after her knock. Jasper's pale face, haloed in his black hoodie, peeked out. He smiled when he saw her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied, with a nervous little wave.

“Come on inside. It's going to rain,” he said stepping back into the darkness. As she followed, she felt the first few drops land on her head.

Once again, they made sure the door was secure before heading down into the heart of Jasper's home. The sounds of rain outside were very much muffled by the time they got down through his small maze. Jasper was quiet. Annabelle was too, but her nerves were still coiled like a spring. Jasper must have noticed this, because just outside of the room with the cage in it, he paused and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Relax,” he told her.

She giggled. “I am relaxed!” she lied badly.

He arched an eyebrow at her in disbelief. He put his other hand on her other shoulder, squaring off with her. They hasn't touched each other once between now and the last time she had been here. She realised she had been slightly starved for it.

“Relax,” he said again. His eyes stared into hers. His gaze was still intense, but there was an odd softness in it she didn't see him use often on other people. “We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just... hang out. Talk. Maybe listen to some music.”

“No, I... I do want to do this, Jasper. I want to help you.”

She could see his tongue moving in his closed mouth, running over his fangs, perhaps in anticipation. “Okay. But we don't have to leap in right away. Come on.”

He lead her through into his lounge again. She only glanced at the cage in the corner of the room briefly, but long enough to note that it had a new lock on it.

Annabelle sat in the same chair she had last time, and Jasper sat in his. More thunder rumbled overhead, and they both looked up to the stone ceiling. It must have been loud outside for them to hear it all the way down where they were. Jasper's lamp flickered ominously. Annabelle chuckled uneasily. “Hell of a storm, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jasper agreed. He didn't seem massively bothered by it. “I didn't think it was going to rain this hard, but it's good. The state needs it.”

Annabelle nodded. They had both heard about the horrible fires recently. It was scary how close they had gotten to the city, and of how many lives and homes had been lost. “I hope the lightning doesn't start any more fires.”

“Yeah, I hope not either, but we'll be safe down here.”

“Does this place leak?”

“No,” he smirked proudly. “Even if the river floods, I've made sure that the water can't reach down here. It's more inconvenient than anything, because if it does flood, it means there's only one other way out.”

“What way's that?”

Jasper looked deliberately at the big, metal door that lead to the labyrinth. Annabelle's eyes went wide.

“Oh no!” she exclaimed. “No, I'm not going back in there!”

Jasper put a hand on her knee. The gesture was familiar and comforting, and brought back memories for both of them of the last time they were in this room. “You don't have to go back through there. I won't make you do that.”

She sighed, forcing herself to let go of some of the tension in her muscles. “Okay. Thanks.”

Jasper smiled. He pulled back to lower his hood again. Annabelle gazed at his black veins. “Do they go all the way down?” she asked, surprising both herself and him with the question.

He licked his fangs. Her stomach fluttered.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Can I...” Annabelle stopped herself.

He arched another eyebrow at her. “Can you what?”

“Can I see? Please?” she asked softly.

Jasper thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “I'd rather not. Not tonight.”

“Okay.” Annabelle looked away, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

“You're still nervous,” Jasper observed. “Why are you freaking out?”

She sighed, not looking at him. “I guess... I don't know.” She continued to fidget. She could feel Jasper's eyes on her. Thunder rumbled again, far above. “Last time... I liked it, like, really, _really_ liked it. A lot more than I thought it would, and... I can't stop thinking about it. I know that we said this wouldn't be a thing we would keep doing, but, I...” she trailed off. She was trying not to cry.

She felt Jasper's hand on her knee again. She could see his long, white fingers contrasting hard against her dark denim. He had peeling black nail polish on. “I think I know how you feel, at least a little,” he explained softly. “When a Kindred tastes another Kindred's blood, they get a feeling for their emotions. Vitae is kind of... magical in that way. I also had an inkling of where you were these past few weeks.”

She looked up into his unearthly pale face. “You did?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It's a side-effect. If we do this again, that will get stronger.”

“Was it like that for... the others you've fed on?”

He nodded again. “Yeah.”

“Will... my feelings get stronger?”

“I don't know. The bite, or the Kiss as the fancier vampires call it...”

Annabelle couldn’t help but smile, just a little.

“It's supposed to feel good,” Jasper continued. “As I mentioned last time, it's to help make sure the, um, victim doesn't get away, doesn't _want_ to get away. So... yeah. It will probably feel good for you again, if we do this again. But... the more often we do this, Annabelle, the more often we will _want_ to keep doing this. It could become a difficult cycle to break.”

Annabelle listened intently. She appreciated him laying all this out for her, and letting her make her own decisions about it. She had always been one to follow her heart, even when that sometimes led her into foolish or dangerous situations. Ignoring temporarily how amazing Jasper's bite had made her feel, she was still uncomfortable with him not having a reliable source to feed from. She hated seeing any of her friends suffer, and this never-ending hunger they all went through was torture. Besides, otherwise, Jasper would be out there stalking for some, well, maybe not innocent, but some non-consenting victim. She didn't want that.

She could feel herself calming down. Her anxiety drained away somewhat. She put her hand onto his, mirroring again how she had touched him last time. When the thunder called in the distance, she ignored it. She looked into his eyes and her gaze was steady, as was her voice. “I want to do it again.”

He smiled. He looked hopeful. He was looking forward to this too, she realised. Well, of course he was. Consent is an amazing and sexy thing. “Okay.”

The lights flickered again, violently. Annabelle glanced at the lamp, worried. “What do we do if you lose power? Do you have candles?”

Jasper sighed in exasperation and gave her a flat look that just screamed “you've got to be kidding me!” She realised her mistake and face palmed.

“Ugh, no! Fire bad!”

“Yes, fire very bad, Annabelle,” he scolded. “I'd be a poor excuse for a vampire if I were afraid of the dark.” His voice softened a touch. “Why? Are you?”

 “Maybe... a little?” she admitted.

 “Don't be. The scariest thing in here is me,” he assured her honestly.

 She smiled again.

 The lights suddenly died. Every single one. They were in complete blackness.

 Annabelle flinched despite herself. She felt Jasper give her knee a squeeze. It made very little difference if she had her eyes open or closed, it was so dark. She was practically blind.

 “It's alright,” Jasper said in the darkness.

 “Yeah...” Annabelle forced herself to relax again. Jasper was right. He was the scariest thing there, and nothing would dare hurt them in his home.

 “Do you still want to go through with it?”

 “Yeah,” Annabelle said. Then, thinking about it further, a feeling of daring welled up inside her. This darkness could maybe be useful in a rather... kinky way. “Actually, yes,” she said, her voice more confidant. “I think I'm ready. Just... give me a second...”

 She wriggled out of her jacket and tried to leave it on the back of the chair again, but she heard it slip off and fall to the floor. “Oops. Damn,” she mumbled.

 “Don't worry about it,” Jasper said. He sounded amused. “We'll find it later.”

 Annabelle heard him move. He kept his hand on her, reassuring. She appreciated it. She trailed her hand gently up his arm to his chest and shoulder and discovered that he was kneeling in front of her again. She gulped. That feeling of anticipation returned in her gut. Butterflies, she realised. He was giving her butterflies in her stomach. It really did remind her of her first few weeks in a new relationship with Mark and Elleanor. What would they think if they could see her now?

 Jasper's hands found Annabelle's. She could feel his cold fingers on her palm and wrist, the same one as before. Something about not being able to see him made this all the more exciting. It made her remaining senses tingle. She kept her other hand on her knee.

 “Ready?” Jasper asked. She couldn’t feel any breath on her skin, even though his face was so close to her hand. He was holding her gently again, so she could pull away if she wanted to. He sounded thirsty.

 She nodded, then realised he probably couldn’t see that. “Yes,” she said firmly.

There was no light to catch the flash of his fangs this time, but she still felt them sink into her wrist. There was the pain, then the pleasure rippled up and into her core. She let out a soft, slow gasp at the sensation. Her toes curled in her shoes. Her Beast squirmed and wriggled. She felt herself bearing her own fangs a little, in the darkness.

He was licking and sucking on her slowly, tenderly, drawing her Vitae out and into himself. His bite was as tender as last time, and like last time, she could tell even in the zero light that he was holding back. In a sudden burst of enthusiasm, she reached over and found his head in the darkness with her free hand. His skin was cold and inhuman and in another circumstance, in another life, she would have been repulsed to her core. Right now, however, her fingers found the back of his head and pressed him gently, but firmly closer to her. She was offering him more, encouraging him to bite harder.

 He did. His Beast didn't need to be asked twice. She felt more pressure from his jaws, more teeth against her skin. His fangs pushed deeper. More Vitae came out as more pleasure surged back in.

 She moaned, ever so softly.

 She could hear him growl. She felt the vibrations of it up her arm. It made her shiver. The sensations intensified another degree. She bit back another little moan.

 Far above them, the thunder rolled across the night sky as the storm lashed the city.

 Annabelle lost track of how long Jasper's mouth stayed on her wrist, or rather low long she urged him to keep it there. She could feel, through her pleasurable brain fog, her Beast writhing, as if in a panic. Her head swam. After what felt like a year, Jasper pulled back with a little jerk, forcing himself away. He give her wrist a final long lick, not letting any precious Vitae escape. Then he took both her hands in his and shifted his weight a little closer, with his long legs curled up under himself. He sat at her feet and listened to her pant and come down from the high of his vampiric kiss. His Beast snarled away in his chest and throat, demanding he finish the job properly. He gritted his teeth against it. He had taken more from her than last time, maybe a little too much more. He tried not to beat himself up about it. Annabelle knew full well what she was getting herself into, he had made sure of that.

 Jasper counted slowly to twenty, then softly asked “Annabelle?”

 “Mmm?” she sighed.

 He felt a smile creep onto his face. “You okay?”

 “Mm-hmm...” she sighed again, happily.

 “I took more that time. Sorry.”

 “'s okay... Jasper...” she squeezed his hands weakly. “I wanted you to...”

 “Yeah, I uh, noticed.” He plainly remembered her desperate touch on the back of his head, driving him to take more of her. “How do you feel?”

 “Mmm... tired. Dizzy...” she moaned again softly. “ _Goooood.._.”

 He smiled and let his forehead rest against their hands on Annabelle's lap. He had to admit to himself he liked how pleased Annabelle sounded. It was as if she got as much out of the feeding as he did.

 He could hear the distant sound of the storm, especially the heavy rushing of water. It was as he predicted. The L.A. River was flooding. Normally, it was little more than a weak drainage ditch, but when it rained, the concrete and glass of the city couldn’t absorb the water and it all got pushed into the river. The artificial concrete river bed offered the water no resistance as it sped along into the Pacific. It did mean, however, that getting out through his front door would be very difficult, especially if Annabelle didn't want to get soaked.

 “The river has risen,” he said.

 “Mmm?”

 “I said, the river has risen. You won't be able to get out of here tonight, unless you want to swim.”

 That seemed to bring her back to her senses somewhat. He felt her shift in her seat, but not pull away from him. “Oh. Shit. Um... I guess I'll have to stay here then?” She sounded a tiny bit nervous, like he might say no.

 At that moment, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to deny her anything, least of which, a safe place to sleep. “Of course, you're welcome to stay,” he said. His head was still resting against her lap. He felt oddly comfortable there.

 “Thanks,” Annabelle murmured.

 Jasper looked up suddenly, at where he thought her face to be, with a sudden concern. “How hungry are you?”

 “Um... a bit,” she admitted, feeling her Beast continue to squirm in her chest, “but I'll be okay until tomorrow.”

 “Are you sure?” Jasper pressed.

 She thought about it for another moment, then give his hands another, slightly stronger squeeze. “Yeah, I'm sure.”

 Jasper relaxed. “Good.”

 He spent another minute or so sitting on the floor at Annabelle's feet, holding her hands in the darkness, his head resting comfortably in her lap. It took her longer to recover from this one, which made sense given the larger amount of blood he has taken from her. It had spooked her Beast somewhat, but Annabelle pressed back down hard on that fear and snuffed it out. Jasper had stopped. He had pulled back without drinking her completely. She had gotten to a state, almost, where she wondered if she could have stopped him if she had wanted to. Part of her doubted that she could have. It scared her and thrilled her. It also strengthened her trust for Jasper. She thought that his control over his Beast was powerful, indeed. Much better, certainly, than, say... Victor had over his. She felt strangely proud of Jasper. Very strange indeed.

 Time passed. The storm raged on for several more hours, turning the L.A. River into a dangerous, uncrossable wall of water, barricading them inside Jasper's sanctum.

 After a while, Annabelle pulled herself gently away from Jasper. She heard and felt him shift and move, quite reluctantly, she thought, away from her and back up into his chair. She checked her phone, wincing at the bright light from the screen. Dawn was still a few hours off, but close enough that if she were to be heading home, now would be the time. She glanced up at Jasper before the light from her phone died and saw his ghost-like paleness in the dark. It was very creepy, but she smiled.

 “You look very spooky,” she told him.

 He grinned, showing fangs that were once again spotlessly clean. Her insides squirmed. The dim phone light, wanting to conserve battery power, turned itself off.

 They spent the next few hours talking, mostly about music and various bands they both liked. She liked how current Jasper's taste in music was, over all, but was surprised to find out that he loved classical as well. He had been trying to learn a Rachmaninoff piece on the piano, a long time ago, but had been able to get it right to his satisfaction.

 Annabelle was mildly startled when she received a buzz on her phone from Nelli, making sure she wasn't out in the storm. She showed the text to Jasper, who found it amusing.

 “She's a lot more maternal than she'd like to admit,” Jasper chuckled.

 “Yep, she sure is,” Annabelle smirked, and texted back that she was “fine, thanks mom. ;)”

 She made sure to check her playlist as well, before her phone's power completely died, and added a song of comfort, love and reassurance onto it. Her heart felt full, though her Beast grumbled away unhappily. It could wait until tomorrow to be dealt with though.

 Then it was time for bed.

 The electricity was still off. In the mortal world above them, Los Angeles would wake to the chaos of people being late for work and school due to the foul weather and power outages, but Jasper and Annabelle didn't care about any of that.

 Jasper gently led Annabelle by her hand through the darkness to his small, barren bedroom. She was very glad for this, because she was completely certain she would become hopelessly lost in his rabbit's warren of a home in the dark otherwise. All his bedroom had in it was a bed. It was a fairly good sized one to suit Jasper's tall frame, but it wasn't really big enough for two unless they were being very intimate. Jasper had never, ever expected that he'd be in a circumstance where he would have to share his bed. He had a mild desire to now though. He wasn't surprised about that, given how much of Annabelle's blood he had recently consumed.

 “You can have the bed,” he told her. He held onto her elbow with one hand and put his other hand gently on her lower back to guide her to it. She reached out blindly and found the bedspread. It was very inexpensive, but suitable for Jasper's needs. Nelli would have gotten a rash if she ever touched it due to the lack of fine thread-count.

 “What about you?” Annabelle asked. “You won't sleep on the floor...”

 “Actually, yeah. I will.”

 “Oh, Jasper, please... are you sure?”

 “I'll be fine, Annabelle,” he said soothingly in her ear. “I'll steal an extra pillow and I'll be right here, next to the bed.”

 “Still doesn’t sound comfortable,” Annabelle said, doubtful. She awkwardly pulled her shoes off in the darkness and let them drop with two solid thunks to the floor.

 “I've had far worse. Please. You're my guest. I insist.”

 She knew their time to argue was limited, so she gave up. “Okay. Thanks.” She lay back on the bed and got comfortable. She had the funny feeling of an unfamiliar mattress, but she knew that soon that would be unimportant. She could hear Jasper lay down on the floor next to the bed on her right side. She knew that he didn't have to make any sound at all if he didn't want to. It was for her benefit, to reassure her that he was still present in the pitch black room.

 Annabelle rolled over to face him and reached a hand over the side. She found the fabric of his hoodie and his ribcage beneath it. His cold hand found hers and he found himself intertwining his fingers with hers.

 “Sleep well,” she wished him.

 “You too,” he replied.

 There was no sound of slow, sleeping breath in the dark room as the vampires slept. A silence of the grave fell as soon as they both lost consciousness. They slept while still holding hands, Annabelle reaching over the bed to Jasper below. Annabelle's last thoughts were that next time, and she was almost sure now that there would be a next time because she wasn't going to fool herself again, they might share a bed afterwards. Jasper's last thoughts were that next time, they were _definitely_ going to share a bed afterwards.


End file.
